First Impressions
by ZombifiedMira
Summary: AU Oneshot / The deal had been she'd come along to this ball and that was it. Not deal with random jerks in the castle gardens.


**A random Gajeel/Levy AU oneshot.**

**Written for Mellie~**

* * *

"Stupid father."

It all started with a casual meeting in the castle gardens.

"Stupid mother."

Storming down the garden paths, the young woman grumbled beneath her breathe, dark eyes narrowed down on the floor and hands balled into fists at her side. Dressed in an ornate summery dress, she kicked a nearby pebble which was sent skitting across the floor, huffing angrily. Coming to a stop, she hunched her shoulders, head lifting to glare at her sky as she yelled as loudly as she could._** "Ah, I hate my life!" **_she screamed, eyes screwed shut as her head fell down. "Stupid parents, it's my life and my future, let me decide it for my own!" Breathing heavily from frustration, she groaned.

"Oi, some of us are trying to sleep here."

Jumping at the sudden manly voice, the blunette turned around, skirts billowing out as her eyes landed on a figure lying on one of the nearby garden benches. Cheeks flushing red at being heard, she glanced down shyly. "S-Sorry…" A moment passed before she lifted her head and took a few tentative steps forward. "A-Ah, so who are you?"

"Somebody who is trying to sleep."

The young woman pouted at his response, cheeks puffing out as she folded her arms. "I was just trying to be civil."

Eyes cracked open to show the colour of scarlet, head turning as he studied her. The dark haired man snorted before closing his eyes. "You look like a puffer fish."

"Wha-" She gaped at the stranger. "How rude! Is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"Yeah, yeah, what are you? A noble? That dress ain't something a peasant would wear."

Caught off guard by the sudden question, she blinked for a moment before nodding once. "A-Ah… My parents brought me to this ball."

A smirk. "Lemme guess." Sitting up, a dark gaze was turned on her, the petite woman shrinking under his intense gaze. "Wealthy family, better off than most of the deprived families in towns. Snobby, lived with everything given to you on a silver platter. And now that you hear the prince is up for grabs at this ball, you scrambled over here to get his hand in marriage and live the perfect fucking princess life."

She could only stare at him in stunned silence.

"Tch, all you noble girls are the same." He grumbled, hand running through his unkempt mane of hair. Standing up, he shoved hands in pockets and turned to walk away.

"H-Hey, wait just a minute!" Running quickly to block his way, she placed hands on hips and glared up at him. She didn't appreciate a stranger belittling her, especially about things that were untrue. "Stop making assumptions about me."

A cocked eyebrow. "You saying none of that's true shrimp?"

Bristling at the nickname, she narrowed her eyes. "No… It _is_ true my family is wealthy and that compared to other girls, I probably have been handed what I wanted all too easy…"

A snort.

"But!" She went on, pointing one finger at his chest. "I am _not_ snobby and I am _certainly_ not here to win some pompous prince's hand in marriage! If it was up to me, I'd be sat at home right now with a book-"

"You read?"

She faltered in lecture before glancing aside with a tint of red on her cheeks. "Y-Yes…" She paused before meeting his gaze, lips turning down. "What? Are you gonna go say something like _'women shouldn't bother reading'_, that's what my father and mother always tell me when they see me with a book."

Folding his arms, the older man studied her as if in a new light. "Nah, I think it's impressive. Makes a change from the bimbos passing through this castle who wouldn't know a vowel if it bit them in the ass."

She smiled, giggling at the retort. He in turn quirked a lip.

"Levy, Levy McGarden." She held out a hand.

"Gajeel." He took the offering, his large hand engulfing hers with ease.

"I don't get a surname? I gave you mine."

"You'll have to work for it shorty."

Another pout and she pulled her hand away, folding arms over her chest. "Who are you anyway? A noble?"

"Something like that."

"You're here for the Royal ball too?"

A grumble. "Got pulled into it, being pushed into courting some girl for a wife-to-be by the old folks."

"Similar positions then."

"Hn."

The two remained silent for a moment.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think any girl would be lucky to have you. Wit, charm and all." She drawled flatly.

"You think I'm charming, huh?"

"The most charming jerk I've ever met."

A chuckle. "You ain't bad yourself shrimp."

A smile, and clasping hands behind her, she opened her mouth to speak further when a voice interrupted them.

"Gajeel-kun!"

"Oh crap." He muttered.

"It's starting soon, come on!" A blue haired woman ran into view down the path, gown held off the ground as she hurried to link her arm with his and began tugging. "Come on, Juvia was sent to bring you back by your parents!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming already." He growled, pulling his arm free before casting a quick glance to Levy. "See ya inside shrimp."

"Ah, okay."

"Oh? Who is this?" Dark blue eyes turned on Levy curiously.

"Nobody, now get a move on."

"Eh? But-"

"Going. Now." Grabbing the woman by her wrist, Gajeel began to pull her along despite her complaints, offering a small wave to the petite girl. "Bye, shorty!"

She huffed. "Bye, jerk!"

His laughter could be heard as he vanished off and Levy sighed, shoulders slumping before she processed what the woman had said. Starting? Oh no!

.

.

"Levy, where have you been?"

"I told you! Outside."

Her mother glared, standing beside her husband with her head held high. "The prince is picking a woman to court now, you know…"

"Oh good, he finally showed huh?"

"Levy, stop talking back." Her father snapped. "No man wants a woman who talks out of line."

Levy ducked her head down, simmering silently amongst the crowd of ball goers. As if she'd want a guy who saw a woman as beneath him. God, she hated the views of this time. Meanwhile as she brooded, the King made a big show of introducing his now-of-age son to the room before the throne. "…and with those final words, I present to you my son, Crown Prince of Fiore, Gajeel Redfox!" Eager applause broke out.

Huh, Gajeel Redfox-

Wait, what?

Head snapping up, brown eyes widened as Levy took in the sight of her garden friend from not too long beforehand. Now adorned in royal clothing with a gold crown atop his head, he had an unamused expression painted on his face as eyes scanned the crowd as if searching for something.

"So son, have you picked a lucky lady?"

How could he pick someone? He'd been absent for the entire ball!

"Uh huh, give me a sec." Gajeel replied dismissedly, missing the exasperated look on his father's face at his response. After a minute of wandering his gaze, he finally growled. "Levy, where the hell are you?"

She froze.

Feeling her parents eyes bearing down on her suddenly, the young woman found herself stuck to the spot.

"Levy. McGarden." Gajeel went on, ruby eyes narrowed. "I know you're in here somewhere shorty."

"She's here, she's here!" Her mother suddenly cried, practically shoving other people out the way in her haste to force her daughter forward. Face pale, Levy tried to pull away but her mothers grip was iron tight on her arms.

Gajeel glanced over, eyes fixing on her and a grin morphing onto his face. Levy swallowed, suddenly seeming like prey as she was pushed into the middle of the dance floor, all eyes on her.

Step by step, Gajeel began to approach Levy, and it took everything in her not to turn and flee right then and there. Eventually, the distance between them closed and smirking down at her, Prince Gajeel offered a hand. "My lady, care for a dance?"

"I uh-" Eyes flitted nervously side to side and somewhere in the crowd she spotted the blue haired woman from before fanning herself in a flushed state. Well, nobody was obviously going to help her here. "A-Alright."

The King who had been watching in shock – he'd never actually expected his son to pick a girl – turned to the band. "What are you waiting for? Play." He snapped in a hard whisper, eyes returning to the couple.

The band stumbled into a quick play of music and doing a small curtsy, Levy took his hand and placed the other on his shoulder – a hard feat due to her challenged height, thank god for heels. There'd barely gone five seconds before she began interrogating him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the prince?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Gajeel!"

"Eh, found it nice to talk with a girl who treated me normally."

"I treated you like an ass." Oh God, she'd treated the crown prince like an ass! She'd called him a jerk!

Noticing her horrified expression no doubt, he glared. "Don't you go kissing my feet now or anything, or I'll throw you away from me right this instance."

She met the fierce gaze. "As if."

A smirk. "Atta girl."

Huffing, she glanced away, noting her parents happily embracing one another somewhere. "Why did you call me out here? Are you seriously wanting to marry me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I only had to pick out a girl to court, might marry her, might not. Would have to see how it goes…"

"You're going to court me?"

Red eyes met brown as he grinned. "Perhaps." As more dancers began to join the floor and sway to the music, he leaned forward, face becoming very close in proximity to her own. "What you say shrimp? Fancy going on some dates?"

A raised eyebrow. "I can't see you being the type to give roses and take me on romantic walks on the beach."

"You want that stuff?"

A pause. "No." She smiled up at him. "I'll take adventure over sappy stuff any day."

"My kinda girl."

Laughing as she twirled around, the two of them fell into comfortable silence. Both of their parents grinning happily from the sides. And though neither of the two married immediately – they'd known each other for all of an hour after all! – they did eventually tie the knot many years later.

All that from a simple meeting in the gardens…

"You're still a jerk."

"You're still a shrimp."


End file.
